creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Lyriker - Kapitel 12: Die Wahl der Qual
Kapitel 11: http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Der_Lyriker_-_Kapitel_11:_Der_Abgrund_des_Wahnsinns thumb|link=Datei:12.jpg Ich hob meinen Kopf und so wie ich es versucht hatte, setzten unglaubliche Kopfschmerzen ein. Ich konnte nichts sehen, alles war dunkel und Kälte durchfuhr meinen Körper. "Hallo, ist hier jemand?" Meine Stimme war zittrig und schwach. "Er ist wach!", antwortete mir ein Mann mit einem starken, amerikanischen Akzent. Ich hörte, wie sich mir jemand mit schweren Schritten näherte. Meine Hände zitterten. Ich versuchte, mich zu bewegen und meine Orientierung zu finden, jedoch konnte ich mich nicht rühren. Nun spürte ich auch die Fesseln an meinen Handgelenken, Füßen und um meine Taille. Scheinbar saß ich. Der Mann mit dem amerikanischen Akzent stand nun vor mir und nahm mir den Sack vom Kopf. Durch den starken Lichteinfluss musste ich meine Augen krampfhaft zudrücken. Mein Kopf begann noch mehr zu schmerzen als er es vorher schon tat, jedoch versuchte ich mich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. "Warum bin ich gefesselt?", fragte ich den Mann so selbstbewusst, wie ich es nur konnte. "Das spielt keine Rolle, die bessere Frage lautet: Wo kommen Sie her und sind Sie alleine?" Das Deutsch des Mannes war noch schlechter als ich dachte, jedoch reichte es ihn zu verstehen. "Ich? Du brauchst mich doch nicht siezen." Mit diesem Satz versuchte ich die Stimmung etwas zu lockern, da mir alle sehr angespannt erschienen, jedoch brachte es nicht viel und der Mann verpasste mir einen harten, linken Haken. Ich spuckte Blut, jetzt konnte ich auch langsam meine Augen aufmachen. Ich saß gefesselt in einem kleinen Raum, die Fenster waren vernagelt mit altem, morschem Holz. Die Tür war herausgenommen worden und wurde ebenfalls vor die Fenster genagelt, das Licht kam von einer lächerlich kleinen Deckenlampe deren Lampenschirm ein kleiner, roter Rennwagen war. Die Wände waren voll mit Plakaten von den Star Wars und Herr der Ringe Filme, diverse Comics lagen auf dem Boden und in einem kleinen Regal neben dem kaputten Kinderbett lagen ein paar Spielsachen drin. So wie es aussah war das hier das Kinderzimmer der Familie die hier vorher gewohnt hatte. "Was ist mit den Leuten die hier gewohnt haben passiert?" ich wusste nicht wirklich warum ich so ruhig bleiben konnte, jedoch war ich dem sehr dankbar. "Sie sind Tod, so wie jeder Einwohner dieses Dorfes! Sie kamen wirklich zu einem schlechten Zeitpunkt hier her!" Erneut verpasste er mir eine, diesmal mit der Rechten und er traf genau auf meine Schläfe. "Ich hab so schon Kopfschmerzen!", rief ich dem Amerikaner leicht verärgert entgegen "...jedoch muss ich zugeben das du einen harten Schlag drauf hast!" Erneut spuckte ich Blut aus. "Das Sie Kopfschmerzen haben wundert mich nicht, so wie Sie rumgetorkelt sind!" "Rumgetorkelt?" "Ich rede hier!" Wieder ein Schlag ins Gesicht. " Und jetzt sag mir, was du hier zu suchen hast und ob du alleine bist!" "Ich bin alleine und komme aus dem Niemandsland!" "Ein Komiker also? Mal schauen, wie du gleich noch lachen willst." Der Amerikaner schritt hinüber zu einem kleinen Tisch, welcher von einem Leinentuch bedeckt war. Er hob die Decke ab und zum Vorschein kamen: Nägel, Schrauben, eine Schale mit Flüssigkeit und diverse Heimwerker Werkzeuge wie ein Schraubendrehe, ein Hammer und eine Säge. Alle Werkzeuge sahen nicht gerade neu aus und waren von einer Rostschicht überzogen. Der Mann lief hinüber und nahm eine Schraube sowie einen Hammer und einen Schraubendreher. "Wissen Sie, diese Welt macht Leute traurig und Depressiv! Ich, jedoch sorge dafür, dass Sie wirklich sterben wollen!" "Versuchs doch! Du wärst am Ende nicht der erste!" "Das werden wir ja noch sehen!" "Es gibt eh nichts mehr, wofür es sich lohnt zu Leben!" "Dann lass ich Sie die letzten Minuten noch ein wenig Leiden!" Der Amerikaner nahm die rostige Schraube und wollte sie an meiner Hand anlegen. Ich verkrampfte meine Finger und bewegte sie so schnell ich konnte hin und her. "Hältst du wohl still!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er den Hammer auf die Sitzlehne niedersausen. Ziel genau traf er den oberen Teil meines Mittelfingers. Der Pure Schmerz formte instinktive Worte und ich begann zu schreien. Sowie der Hammer mit der spitzen Seite auf meinen Finger traf hörte ich meinen Knochen brechen und er hinterließ eine offene Wunde genau auf dem Übergang vom Finger zu Handfläche. Blut lief über meine Hand und die verletzten Muskeln und Sehnen brannten und schmerzten furchtbar. Der Mann drehte sich noch einmal um und kam mit einer kleinen, dreckigen Nadel wieder. Es sah so aus, als wäre diese Nadel in etwas eingelegt gewesen, jedoch konnte ich nicht genau sagen, was es war. Ich schaute ihn mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck an. "Das tut nur ein wenig weh!", sagte er und kam mir mit der Nadel immer näher. "Sie müssen wissen, diese Nadel ist in Essigessenz und in Zitronensäure mit Salz eingelegt! Den Stich werden Sie kaum spüren, dafür aber den Schmerz danach!" Als er den Satz beendet hatte, drückte er die triefende Nadel in das Nagelbett meines Mittelfingers. Erneut schrie ich aus ganzer Kraft. Die Nadel bohrte sich Millimeter für Millimeter unter meinen Fingernagel und der versuch den gebrochenen Finger zu Bewegen führte nur zu weiteren unerträglichen Schmerzen. Die Säure breitete sich aus und mein Finger begann zu Pochen. Als die Nadel das Ende meines Fingernagels erreicht hatte holte der Amerikaner den Hammer und schlug sie noch tiefer und weiterhinein. Dieser Schmerz war einfach unbeschreiblich stark und je lauter ich dadurch schrie und je mehr Tränen mein Gesicht hinunter liefen desto breiter wurde das Grinsen dieses kranken Psychopaten. "Das lassen wir jetzt erst einmal ein wenig ziehen, bis nachher!" Er verließ den Raum und die ca 3cm Lange Nadel steckte komplett in meinem Finger, ich konnte sogar ihre Umrisse unter der Haut meines Mittelfingers sehen. Mit aller Kraft versuchte ich nicht mehr zu schreien, diese Genugtuung wollte ich ihm nicht geben. Warum auch immer er das tat, wenn das erst der Anfang war, möchte ich nicht wissen wie es enden soll. Gut 5 Minuten saß ich da und mein Mittelfinger färbte sich langsam blau, als der Amerikaner wieder kam. Weiterhin liefen mir die Tränen unaufhaltbar über das Gesicht, jedoch konnte ich aufhören zu Schreien auch wenn ich dafür bei jeder Bewegung mein Gesicht schmerzerfüllt verzog. "Na' Sie sind so ruhig, passt ihnen etwas denn nicht?" Wie gerne hätte ich ihm den Schädel eingeschlagen und genau dieselben Schmerzen fühlen lassen. "...Woher kommen Sie und sind Sie alleine?" Er klang etwas entnervt, ich ließ jedoch nicht locker. "Ich hab dir doch schon geantwortet!" "Sie sind ein ganz harter Bursche, was?" Er stützte seinen linken Arm auf meiner Verletzten Hand und übte Druck sowohl auf das Loch, als auf die Nadel aus. Erneut verzog ich mein Gesicht voller Schmerz. "...na dann mal schauen wie dir das hier gefällt!" der Mann lief herüber zu seinem Spieltisch und nahm erneut die Schraube, einen Schraubendreher und eine Spitzzange. Als er wieder an meinem Stuhl stand legte er die Schraube leicht versetzt zur Nadel an meinem Finger an und begann zu drehen. Ein Schmerz, noch stärker wie bei der Nadel, durchfuhr meinen Körper. Die Schraube bohrte sich gewaltsam den Weg unter meinen Fingernagel und nahezu mit Leichtigkeit löste dieser sich stück für Stück vom Nagelbett. Ein widerwärtiges Geräusch von abreißender Haut erfüllte den Raum und ich schrie so laut ich nur konnte. Meine Atmung wurde hektisch und unkontrolliert. Ich sah in den Augen des Amerikaners nur pure Freude und Befriedigung. Er stoppte. „Möchten Sie jetzt reden oder soll ich weiter drehen?“ ich blickte hinab auf meine Blut überströmte Hand. Mein Nagel stand in einem 30° Winkel von meinem Finger ab, hielt jedoch noch eisern fest. Die schraube schnitt spiralen in die Weiche Haut unter dem Fingernagel und meine ganzer Körper bebte vor Schmerz. Ich blickte zurück zum Amerikaner und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. „Mutig!“ er war ruhig, man merkte jedoch dass er nun wirklich sauer war. „…jedoch auch wirklich Dumm!“ er nahm nun den Schraubendreher und Zielte ein wenig, dann schlug er auf meinen abstehenden Fingernagel und dieser Bohrte sich wie eine Schneide tiefer in meinen Finger, jedoch nur an der Stelle an der die Nadel ihm nicht im weg war. „Ralph follow me!“ erklang eine weitere Stimme von draußen. „Yes, wait a second!“ antwortete ihm mein Peiniger. „…wir spielen gleich weiter!“ dann stand er auf und verließ den Raum. Paralysiert starrte ich auf meine misshandelte Hand, meine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und mit ganzer Kraft versuchte ich nicht mehr zu schreien. Wie gerne hätte ich jetzt etwas Alkohol oder eine andere Droge, einfach nur um den Schmerz zu vergessen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich so da saß jedoch kam der Amerikaner wieder und er hatte eine Spritze in der Hand. „Das ist jetzt erstmal ein Beruhigungsmittel, damit du uns nicht versuchst die Köpfe abzuschlagen!“ Er setzte die Nadel und injizierte mir den Wirkstoff. Nach kurzer Zeit merkte ich wie mein Herz begann ruhiger zu schlagen und sich zu beruhigen, meine Gedanken wurden langsam wieder frei und der Schmerz ließ, wenn auch nur ein wenig, etwas nach. Mir begann alles egal zu werden und meine gewaltsamen Gedanken ließen zunehmend nach. Nach 15 Minuten schnitten sie mich vom Stuhl los und führten mich fort. Meine Schritte waren schwer, lustlos und schlurfend. Sie setzten mir wieder einen Sack auf den Kopf und es wurde schwarz. Eine Weile gingen wir und irgendwann kamen wir wohl am angestrebten Ort an. Ich wurde auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und erneut gefesselt. Ich war ganz ruhig, doch dann nahmen sie mir den Sack ab. Ich saß vor einer durchschaubaren Glaswand und was auf der anderen Seite war stahl mir die Luft, mein Herz begann wieder schnell zu schlagen und die Wirkung der Spritze lies sofort nach. Mein Körper Kämpfte mit aller Gewalt gegen den Wirkstoff an. Ich sah einen Mann, einen Freund. Die Person hatte einen Krankenhauskittel an und hing von der Decke. Am Rücken, bis hinab zu den Beinen, durch die Achillessehnen, Schulterblätter, Waden und dem Rest des Körpers waren rot glühende Fischerhacken, tief ins Fleisch gebohrt. Der Mann der dort hing… es…es war Jack der Barkeeper. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:NSFW